


Monster

by Aeneas_Archambeau



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneas_Archambeau/pseuds/Aeneas_Archambeau
Summary: Drip... drip... drip.
Kudos: 22





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it.

He was alone, in his room at Stark Tower. Due to his crimes on Earth, Loki had been punished to stay in the tower on basic house arrest until Asgard came to a verdict. _What fun,_ he thought. _Being chained up like an animal until they can make use of me yet again._ He stalked over to his mattress and pushed his hand under, coming out with a knife. The smallest hint of a tear trickled down his face, and he slumped on the ground hopelessly. _Fuck. This is my fault for being a monster, isn't it? Thanos decided to use the Jotun runt because he wouldn't be missed._ Loki lifted the knife to his arm and smiled, for he had an idea. As quick as a viper, he struck, slashing the knife upon his exposed forearm. Crimson liquid trickled down his arm- _drip... drip... drip._

Natasha was walking past Loki's room when Jarvis alerted her. "Mr. Odinson appears to be in emotional distress." Natasha's eyes widened, and she tried to open the door, only to find it locked. Using all of her body weight, she kicked down the door to reveal... _Loki._ He was lying on the ground, a small smile on his face, while blood pooled around his arm. She told Jarvis to alert the others as she used her jacket to staunch the blood.

"What the hell?" Natasha turned and saw Clint, Tony, Bruce, and Steve. Tony sprinted forward with the first aid kit, looking horrified. "Any idea why Reindeer Games would do this to himself?" Natasha scoffed slightly at the nickname, but was more focused on the blood, which seemed to have stopped.

"T-Thor." Everyone stared at Loki as he muttered his brother's name. "Only wanted to be... your equal. Your brother." Clint's eyes were as wide as saucers, while Steve dialed Bruce. Bruce opened the door a few seconds later, panting and out of breath. Steve helped him get Loki onto a stretcher, while Bruce cleaned the wound and added stitches.

"Seems like a basic self harm wound to me, is he depressed?" Natasha shrugged and listened while Bruce continued. "He needs an IV drip and a psychologist, one more minute and he could've gotten an infection or worse." Bruce hooked up the drip to Loki's other arm and wheeled the stretcher into the corner, pursing his lips.

"He mentioned Thor," Clint said. "Maybe he misses big brother?"

Natasha considered this before saying, "I heard him call himself a monster yesterday... maybe this is about that."

At that moment, Loki stirred and lifted his head up. He glared at all of them before saying, "get out."

Icy tendrils formed on the wall near him, and all five of the Avengers in the room stood up, slowly backing out. Natasha studied him curiously before the frost inched her way, and she too left the room. When all of them left, tears started making their way down his cheeks. The tears developed into full-blown sobbing, and Loki cried himself to sleep.


End file.
